SRMTHFG! - The Big Live Concert In Universe
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! or any other of the character in this story... The pop singer Lady Lala transformed into the monster after the rocky creature shot the chip into her head. Monkey Team was trying to solve the mystery and in the end, they found out who was the creature. They still don t know what will happen after saving the popular singer...
1. The monster singer

The pop singer - Lady Lala decided to shock her fans once again and now she´s about to make big live concert in the universe. After getting into her spaceship, she was flying across the space till she found that perfect place for making a performance.

She didn´t expect that something could happen and few minutes after her fifth training, the monster appeared. He scared the pop star and suddenly he pulled the weapon out of his pocket. She started running, of course her producents and cameramen, too but monster wanted just her. He took her into his rocky fists and aimed the weapon right at her. She was screaming but it was useless. The monster shot the chip into her head and then he let her go. Lady Lala woke up few minutes later and she became an animal with bloodshot eyes, long, sharp claws and her body was made of rocks and bones...

_**(At the Super Robot)**_

The monkey team are having good time. Chiro is playing the videogames with Sparx, Antauri is having meditation, Gibson is reading a book of new technological ways for making any devices more usefull and powerfull and Otto is with Nova in her room. She is singing the song - Big claws of Lady Lala´s new album - Hard pop. Otto is trying to face calm and entertained because he doesn´t like the sound of Lady Lala´s voice. He could walk away but Nova forced him to listen to it. Fortunately for Otto, the alarm started to bleep. The whole monkey team came into the centre of the Super Robot and Antauri described what was happening.

_**Antauri:**_ Outside the city has appeared the monster and now it´s getting closer to Shuggazoom.

_**Chiro:**_ Alright monkey team, mobilize!

_**FEW MINUTES LATER**_

_**Nova:**_ Where are we going guys?

_**Otto:**_ I think we´re flying to the other side of the city... Didn´t you listen to Antauri?

_**Nova:**_ I am sorry but you´re right.. I didn´t listen to Antauri. I was still amazed of the new single of Lady Lala...

_**Otto:**_ Amazed of what? That song was...

_**Nova: **_How was that song... Tell it Otto..

_**Chiro:**_ Nova! Otto! Keep calm! We´re havin´ something other to do, now...

_**Nova:**_ Alright.. Sorry!

_**Antauri:**_ Look down there, guys! There is the monster we´re looking for...

_**Chiro: **_I have never seen something like that before. It looks so weird.

_**Nova:**_ I think it looks cute. It looks so different and that´s cool.

_**Otto:**_ Have you taken today some drug, Nova?! (Otto laughed)

_**Nova:**_ When we come out of our vehicles, I am telling you Otto... Look out!

_**Chiro:**_ Can´t you stop your stupid argument? Otto, leave Nova alone..

_**Otto:**_ I was just kidding Chiro! It´s not my blame she takes everything so serious.

_**Nova:**_ I don´t...

_**Antauri:**_ Alright, let´s go monkey team...

_**(Outside the Super Robot)**_

_**Chiro:**_ It´s strange. No trees or grass, just rocks. It has to be really cold here, I guess.

_**Antauri:**_ No doubt you think it´s cold here. Those rocks seem to be icy...

_**Chiro:**_ Yeah, but happily, we live on the other side of this planet. (Chiro laughed and he blushed because he thought his answer was embarassing but their conversation was completed because of Nova and Otto)

_**Nova:**_ If you will ask for it, I hit you, Otto.

_**Otto:**_ Nova, keep calm. It´s all just fun.

_**Nova:**_ Fun? It´s not funny to me...

_**Chiro:**_ Could you finally stop you two? All I listen to this day is your stupid disagreement.

_**Otto:**_ I´ve done, Chiro but Nova is still angry...

_**Chiro:**_ Nova why are you still angry? It´s not important what Otto thinks about your favorite music, is it?

_**Nova:**_ Of course, I don´t care of Otto´s mind but he provoked me...

_**Chiro:**_ Maybe, but he doesn´t provoke you now, so keep calm and focus on our mission, Nova!

_**Nova:**_ Okay, Chiro... I am sorry..

_**Sparx:**_ Look out! (He screamed)


	2. Hard to breathe

The whole monkey team was shocked. That weird creature started to scream and shout. Chiro tried to use his Chiro Spearo but it only made the monster more angry. Then she took Nova and Gibson into her fists and she wanted walk away. Of course, hyper force didn´t want let her go but this time, the monster whiped with the arm and Chiro with other three monkey fell down to the ground with the speed of light. Then girly monster could walk away.

After few minutes later, Chiro touched his head because it hurt and after he realized what happened, he jumped to Antauri, Otto and Sparx.

_**Chiro: **_Antauri, Otto, Sparx. Are you okay, guys?

_**Sparx:**_ Ohhh, my head... where´s Nova and Gibson?

_**Chiro:**_ The monster has taken them away...

_**Antauri:**_ We must find them..

_**Chiro:**_ Of course but how? Gibson and his GPS is gone..

_**Antauri:**_ Maybe.. but monkeys can feel the spirit of the monkey. Did you forget? So..

_**Chiro:**_ I see... alright... So which way are we going?

_**Otto:**_ This way... Look! The footprints of that animal.

_**Chiro:**_ I see.. come on...

_**FEW MINUTES LATER**_

_**Chiro:**_ There´s something suspicious down there! (He told and pointed at the cave that was fenced with the bones.)

_**Otto:**_ It looks more like Skeleton King´s hide.

_**Antauri:**_ Maybe, it´s Skeleton King´s another hide. You never know..

_**Chiro:**_ You´re right... We need to be carefull...

The Hyper Force flew into the cave and they tried to be really carefull but suddenly skeleton dog appeared. It started to chase the team. Fortunately, the cave had many of the side hides and they escaped. They didn´t expect that they got on the way to the centre of the cave. The silent of the place was terrifying. Even the air wasn´t fresh and it made hard breathing.

When they finally came to the place, they noticed Nova, Gibson, the creature of the pop singer, rocky monster and of course Skeleton King.

_**Chiro: **_There´s no doubt, it´s making us running out of breath... Skeleton King´s new monsters don´t need to breathe the air because they are all made of the bones and rocks... and Skeleton King doesn´t much air to breathe, I guess..

_**Antauri:**_ Yes, maybe you´re righ Chiro, but look! Nova and Gibson doesn´t look well. They are in need of the air...

_**Chiro:**_ I know but what are we going to do? We need a plan..

_**Otto:**_ A plan? Well.. what about running there, defeat the enemies, take Nova and Gibson and then escape the cave? It´s easy... come on!

_**Chiro:**_ Otto.. Calm! It´s not as easy as it seems... we need to surprise them..

_**Sparx:**_ Oh, kid. We have no time to think about the plans. Nova and Gibson need the air for breathing, can´t you see? It´s now or .. NOW!

_**Antauri:**_ Come on, Chiro!

Monkey Team ran into the scene. Otto threw his detatched sawblade hands at the girly creature. Finally it has some effect and the monster lost the right hand. Nova was freed and she fell down with no more power. Chiro used Chiro Spearo again to attack the rocky monster and jumped to Nova. Unfortunately monster pop singer used the moment. Chiro didn´t expect anything at all and she slapped him by her right hand. He was thrown far away from Nova...


	3. Pop singer is rescued

Chiro tried to stand up. When he finally made it, the monster knocked him down again. Then Hyper Force started to attack that animal. Antauri used his Monkey Mind Scream and it paralyzed their enemy for a while. They used it out and took Chiro out of the monster sight. They let him rest for few minutes and they came back to battle.

Skeleton King was the only one who felt Chiro´s being near the place. He used his power to bring Chiro back to the scene and it took all breath from Chiro away. It had been hard to breathe here before but Skeleton´s power made Chiro completely running out of the air. His face was blue and then he threw Chiro away.

Chiro´s fall and pain made Antauri extreme anxiety. Telepathy of those two isn´t secret. Sometimes there are only advantages of this ability but this time it wasn´t pleasantly to feel someone´s pain. Antauri was pumped up with the unusual power. The green energy overwhelmed the area and Power Primape was apeared. It wasn´t just Skeleton King that was super extra shocked but the whole monkey team had no words to say. Antauri anger called the spirit of the most powerful primape in the universe.

_**Sparx:**_ Something´s incredible. The spirit of the power Primape that was overwhelmed around Antauri wasn´t seen too much long...

_**Otto:**_ I have no words to say... something´s impossible...

_**Antauri:**_ (His face was raged. His eyes was inflamed by the fire.)

After using Antauri´s Monkey Mind Scream, Skeleton King disappeard, rocky monster exploded into the rocks and the creature of Lady Lala fell down to the ground... Everyone was blinded by the green beam. When the battle was over, Antauri lost his energy and he was in need of rest.

Nova was lying on the ground, right next to Gibson. Sparx and Otto was still amazed and Antauri with Chiro were in unconsciousness. Lady Lala didn´t react too. Few minutes later Sparx and Otto tried to help Nova and Gibson. They weren´t hurt at all but they needed some oxygen. It was same in Chiro´s case. Antauri needed the biggest support and it meant his rebound was possible to realize just in the Super Robot.

When Chiro finally opened his eyes and woke up from his senselessness, he noticed girl body lying few meters from him. He decided to go there and he was surprised because of what he saw.

_**Chiro:**_ It´s Nova´s favorite singer... Lady Lala.. what actually happened to the bony monster?

_**Gibson:**_ Chiro, look! This mini chip was found right next to Lady Lala. This is the answer who actually was that bony animal. In real, this computer chip wasn´t made for using in IT. It´s been programmed to change any human or animal into the terrifying creature with the enormous dimension... and this happened to Lady Lala...

_**Chiro: **_Woow... Interesting.. Good job, Gibson but who could want to do something like that?! I can´t see any sense...

_**Gibson:**_ I have no answer for that, Chiro... I´m sorry...

_**Chiro:**_ Okay, never mind but... is she gonna be right? Why hasn´t she waken up yet?

_**Gibson:**_ She will be fine and she´s gonna wake up soon on her own.. don´t worry!

_**Chiro:**_ Where´s Nova?!

_**Gibson:**_ Over there! (Gibson answered and he pointed at Nova that was on her knees right in front of Lady Lala...)

_**Chiro:**_ I see... She is meeting her favorite pop singer right now. She needs to be happy though her star is still in senselessness, I guess.

When Lady Lala woke up, she didn´t remember anything. She just described her plans and the fact what she did here in the universe.

_**Lady Lala: **_Well... I am pop singer... I guess, that little cute yellow monkey knows me so... let´s get to the point... I´ve come here to make the most unusual performance in this age. There´s a lot of fans of me on our planet - Earth. I had promised myself and also to them I would make a performance that was the most interesting and shocking in the whole universe.. so that´s why I am here.. Me, my producents and cameramen, we started to record my show but the rocky monster scared us to death and what happened after that.. I don´t remember at all... I am sorry...

_**Nova:**_ You are making your the very new videoclip? Really? Really? Really? (She asked happy and she was jumping up and down again and again but unfortunately Lady Lala didn´t understand her. Everything she heard was monkey screech.)

_**Lady Lala:**_ I am sorry my little monkey fan, but I don´t speak monkey language... But you´re looking so happy so I guess you´re satisfied... well, I think you´re cute... What´s your name?!

_**Chiro:**_ It´s Nova... well, I am sorry. We hasn´t introduce ouselves... My name is Chiro, I am leader of the Monkey Team, that green monkey is Otto, Sparx is the red one, our blue monkey genius is called Gibson, and we also have the black one but we had taken him into our Super Robot because he ran out of the energy. He needs rest...

_**Lady Lala:**_ I see.. Nice to meet you, all Monkey Team... and I wish black monkey to be alright soon... Thanks for my rescue.. what can I return the favor?

_**Chiro:**_ Well, it´s our job to rescue people and protect our city Shuggazoom so.. don´t mention it...

_**Lady Lala:**_ Are you sure? ... Don´t you need anything?

_**Chiro:**_ No, we don´t... thank you really much... good luck with the new videoclip... nice to meet you and... Goodbye...

_**Lady Lala:**_ Goodbye, my heros..

Nova faced really sad and disappointed. Of course Chiro noticed that and even monkey team already waved with their hands to Lady Lala for goodbye, Chiro returned to her and he whispered something into her ear...


	4. The biggest birthday present ever

Lady Lala smiled and she agreed with Chiro´s idea. Then Chiro thanked her and he rushed to Monkey Team.

_**Otto:**_ Where were you stuck?

_**Chiro:**_ Um... I was... I forgot something to tell her...

_**Nova: **_And what?

_**Chiro:**_ Well, I have given her little protecter... you know, the universe hides many dangerous creatures...

_**Nova:**_ I see... Thanks you take care of her :)

_**Chiro:**_ No problem (Chiro smiled and he was glad, Nova has believed his story)

_**3 DAYS LATER...**_

Today´s Nova´s birthday. It´s gonna be a big surprise for Nova , ´cause she doesn´t know what´s gonna happen today. Chiro expects her satisfied face at least but perhaps it will be even better.

_**Chiro:**_ What about surprising Nova right now? I know she´s sleeping but it could be pleasant to wake up like that...

_**Sparx:**_ I agree with you, kid! It should be great to see Nova few minutes after she wakes up.

_**Otto:**_ Alright, but don´t forget for birthday cake...

_**Chiro: **_Sure... so come on.. silently...

_**Sparx:**_ 3... 2... 1...

_**All together: **_Happy birthday, dear Nova! (They screamed and Nova woke up)

_**Nova:**_ What? .. what?... what´s happening?

_**Chiro:**_ (He laughed) Oh, Nova... keep calm! We just want to celebrate your birthday from the very beginning of this day..

_**Nova: **_Aww... that´s cute... thanks ...

_**Sparx: **_Nova? You´re looking so good ... even in the morning...

_**Nova:**_ Sparx? Please, don´t kidding!

_**Sparx:**_ Oh, come on Nova... Of course, I am not kidding... you´re beautiful and I am glad to see you so happy on your special day, today...

_**Nova: **_Alright.. thanks then Sparx!

_**Chiro:**_ Here you are.. This is your birthday cake... blow candles and wish for something!

_**Nova:**_ (She smiled and blew those candles) Thank you guys all...

_**All together:**_ Don´t mention it, Nova!

_**Chiro:**_ Have you wished something special right?

_**Nova: **_Yeah.. but ... even I should think positive, I don´t believe this wish come true...

_**Chiro: **_Oh, come on!

_**Sparx: **_Don´t lose your belief. Everything´s possible... just trust yourself!

_**Nova:**_ You sound like Antauri... (She said and she laughed)

_**Antauri:**_ I´m happy you´re laughing but Sparx is right...

_**Nova:**_ Yeah, true.. but I meant that in good way...

_**Otto:**_ Alright... so can I give you my present for you?... (The Hyper Force gave Nova birthday presents and then Chiro came to her and started to talk.)

_**Chiro:**_ Nova, there´s still something for you but... we need to fly to that place by our Super Robot...

_**Nova:**_ Fly there by the Super Robot? It´s outside?

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, but don´t ask anything... it´s surprise... just take this scarf, put in on your eyes and we can go...

_**FEW MINUTES LATER**_

_**Nova:**_ What´s going on?

_**Chiro:**_ I can´t tell you... just hold on... we´re finally here... alright, so take your scarf off of your eyes...

_**Nova: **_It´s .. it´s... I can´t believe... It´s Lady Lala... is there gonna be a show or what´s going on?

_**Chiro:**_ Yeah, you´re right. There´s gonna be a show of your most favorite singer... and that´s not all.. just take your seat and watch the show of ypur dreams...

_**Nova: **_Oh, Chiro... Thank you, thank you, thank you.. it means so much to me... you can´t imagine it.

_**Chiro:**_ You deserve it, Nova... don´t mention it and now... take the seat, the show is soon on...

Suddenly the shadows were spread all over the area. The lights turned on and the brightest spotlight was aimed to Lady Lala. She came out of the curtains and music filled the ears of everyone there. Lady Lala threw her mic up in the sky, then she caught it and she made the first sound.

It seemed that Nova didn´t breathe at all. She was absolutely amazed of the show and her mind wasn´t able to focus on anything else. Her eyes were so bright and when Chiro sometimes looked at her, he smiled because of Nova´s pleasure. He felt really fine for her. She looked so sad in last days and today she is the happiest person, actually monkey in the whole Shuggazoom... or maybe in the whole universe.

But the true shock came, when Lady Lala walked the stage and suddenly she came to Nova. She took Nova by the hand and she brought her on the stage. Lady Lala touched Nova cheek and sang into her ear. (Lady Lala´s singing: Ohhhh... you and me... we´re breakin´ free..) Then she challenged Nova to sing with her but she forgot that monkeys have got other language. But Lady Lala´s extremely creative person, so she took monkey´s screech as something unusual perfect of her LIVE concert.

After the performance, Lady Lala thanked her cameramen and prdoucents for the hard work they made and even she had to leave the planet, she couldn´t leave it without saying ´Goodbye´ to her biggest fan - Nova.

_**Lady Lala:**_ Alright my cute monkey. I need to go now. My artistic wish has come true... my new videoclip will be done in few days and that´s just because of you. I am still very thankful for everything you did for me and I promise, I will never forget that... you´re gonna stay in my heart forever... and mainly you - Nova... I hope you liked today´s show... I wish you all the best to your birthday and maybe... we´re gonna meet someday again.. Nice to meet you all, monkey team... Goodbye Hyper Force, goodbye Chiro and goodbye Nova!

The Hyper Force waved their hands for goodbye and suddenly Nova embraced Chiro too tight. He embraced her, too.

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, Nova? What´s happening?

_**Nova:**_ This was the best day of my life... I didn´t wait anything like that. This show took my breath away. Are you my mind-reader or what?

_**Chiro:**_ Mind-reader?

_**Nova:**_ Yes, because this is what I wished this morning... I wished to meet Lady Lala once again and... it happened... thank you Chiro... thank you Monkey Team... You´re the best!

_**Chiro: **_Aww... We´re happy you´re smiling, you´re satisfied... We tried to make your birthday special... and we hoped you will like that all...

_**Nova:**_ I liked that all... Everything was perfect.

_**Sparx: **_That´s important. Happy birthday Nova... once again...

_**Otto:**_ Yes, we all wish you just the best...


End file.
